Through Thick and Thin
by breeutiful
Summary: Hannah Abbott isn't quite the same after her mothers death, but she knows they'll always be there. - HannahJustinErnie, friendship


Title: Through Thick and Thin

Rating: K+

Summary: Hannah Abbott isn't quite the same after her mothers death, but she knows they'll always be there.

Authors Note: I'm not sure how I went by approaching this subject, and some bits I'm still effy on. Re-written 10th of November, 2009.

* * *

A despondent Hannah Abbott sat at the edge of the Black Lake with red-rimmed and blood-shot eyes, making it obvious that she had been crying regularly. She looked out over the cool, calm waters of the lake but didn't take the view in. She'd been like that ever since she found out about her mother a few days ago.

Hannah had no clue what she would do without her here anymore. Her mum had been the light to a dark tunnel to many issues throughout Hannah's life, and had taught her so many vital things ever since she was a baby. The only reason she was still breathing today was because of her.

Deep down inside, Hannah knew that her mother wouldn't have given up without a proper fight. She was a strong woman, after all. As clear as a blue sky on a sunny day, Hannah can think back to those many reminiscent stories her mother used to bore her with, like that one time when she summoned Victoria Parkinson's knickers to the top of the Quidditch posts.

* * *

_Hannah sat on a stool between Ernie and Justin, laughing as they all attempted to plant one of Professor Sprout's latest flowers. _

_"Ms. Abbott," came Professor Sprout's voice. Normally kind and cheery, it had changed to suit the sombre expression upon her face. She stood alongside Professor McGonagall._

_Hannah wrung her hands together before she rose from her seat, fearing something was wrong. She sent a worried glance over her shoulder to look at both Ernie and Justin, receiving a simple shrugs in return. _

_She followed them outside of the Greenhouses slowly. Why did they look so... sad, for lack of better words? Oh Merlin, what if this was about her Transfiguration OWL. What if they kicked her out? She couldn't bare that! With every step, Hannah began to get more anxious._

_"I'm so sorry, Hannah," began McGonagall, sharing a glance with Sprout quickly. "But I'm afraid we've got some bad news for you."_

_Oh God. Ohgodohgodohgod, she was being kicked out. The Professors only used first names if something dreadful had happened. If it came from the strictest of teachers who could contend with Snape for the "Most Serious of Professors Awards". Wait, what was the bad news? _

_"Oh?" Hannah asked softly, observing the grave expressions on their faces once more. Inside, she was dreading the answer._

_"Hannah, dear," continued Sprout, sadly. "It's... it's your mother. She's... Hannah, she's been attacked."_

_Hannah attempted swallowing back the lump forming in her throat. "Is she alright? She's right, isn't she? I mean, she'll live?"_

_"That's the thing, you see... The Death Eaters got to her and while she fought as hard as she could, they... they got to her," McGonagall replied, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose slightly._

_"Um..." Hannah tried to think of words to say, something to confirm her suspicions. Her voice was weak as she said, "Is she... is Mum gone?"_

_With a nod from both of them, Hannah let out a small sob as tears freely fell from her eyes and a new feeling emerged, weighing down her stomach. "What... how? How did they..." Not being able to form a coherent sentence, Hannah weakly sat down on a nearby bench, trying to intake all of this. _

_Her mother couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. Surely she couldn't be writing just the day before and then die the next day? It wasn't fair._

_"Hannah, your mother was a brave lady, she fought back." And with that, did she hear the retreating footsteps as the Professors left her sitting by herself. Alone._

_All alone. Hannah barely registered the sound of the bell as it rang, too caught up in emotions. Tears blurred her vision as she focused too hard on the ground, looking for some sort of distractions. As people passed by her, she heard murmurs but couldn't make out the words._

_Another prescence soon joined her. Ernie soon had her gathered in his arms, allowing her to cry freely into his chest without having to face the stares of anyone else while Justin stroked her hair, whispering comforting things. Things that had new meaning to them, but were reassuring nonetheless._

_"It's okay, Han, we'll always be here for you. Always."_

* * *

She felt two separate hands slid into both of her own and knew who it was. A part of her heart was always going to be missing from her now and no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to simply just get over her mothers death. Justin spoke the truth though, and at the moment it was all that mattered. They were her shoulder to cry on, her boulder, and they were always going to be there through thick and thin.


End file.
